Minako and Michiru's Night Out
by GuitarMoogle
Summary: Michiru takes Minako to see her new favorite idol singer for her birthday, but Mina's affections turn elsewhere. (I don't run across this pairing very often so I wanted to explore it.)


Minako and Michiru's Night Out

by:GuitarMoogle

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Minako was startled back into reality by Michiru's words.

"Wha? Oh. Yeah, it was great!"

She seemed to return to her usual cheerful, smiling self.

Michiru reciprocated Mina's smile, leaning against the railing of the pedestrian overpass. A crisp November wind blew her curled tresses around her porcelain face. The night skyline of the Minato Ward was set behind her like an impressionist painting; aglow with an otherworldly luminescence. Cars passed beneath the girls' feet with the roar of engines disappearing one after another into the night.

"I was worried for a moment. You've barely said a word since we left the concert."

"Sorry," Minako murmured, looking off into the ethereal sea of city lights. "I guess I was feeling a little starstruck."

"Oh? I can't imagine _you_ feeling starstruck over a new idol act" Micihru teased. "I don't normally go for this kind of music but I figured I could make an exception for you."

Minako couldn't help but laugh. Takuya Azuma, the latest pop singer in her long line of obsessions, was performing that night and the venue was one Michiru had performed at several times before. She had decided to use her connections to take Mina as her guest, a birthday gift from the month before.

Of course, Mina hadn't been captivated by her newfound idol crush at all. Ever since she'd answered her front door that night, all she could think about was the enchanting young woman by her side. She couldn't for the life of her understand what was drawing her to Michiru today. After all, this was the same girl she'd been friends with since the time she entered high school and known for even longer. Their group had always talked about how charmingly elegant Michiru was. Mako and Usagi had gone on for weeks about how they wished they could be as refined and graceful as their fellow guardian, but never had they talked about her in _that_ way. It felt doubly strange and awkward because Michiru and Haruka were deeply in love with each other.

Another wind picked up and Mina hugged herself tightly. Michiru brushed the green curls out of her eyes.

"We'll freeze to death standing up here chatting all night like this. I know a café down the road here where we can grab something to warm up. I can have Haruka pick me up from there."

Minako half-chuckled and smiled in agreement, clutching her elbows to keep warm. She walked beside her friend, every breath taking in the sweet smell of Michiru's perfume mixed with the cool fall air. Mina's heart raced as she kept turning over in her head the reasons she had become so suddenly enamored. _It must be because she's a musician! Yeah… That has to be it_, Mina rationalized. _I mean, I'm always falling for musicians and… _Michiru's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Something on your mind?"

"N-no. I just… "

"Come on, or we'll miss the crossing light."

Michiru's slender fingers gripped Mina's hand and pulled her across the street. The feeling of that soft, cool skin against her own was enough to make Mina's face turn as red as the flashing light on the traffic signal.

"W-wait…" Mina tried to protest as she was pulled along the crossing.

"Oh, should I have just left you behind then?" joked Michiru with a smirk. "You were spacing out again."

"What? No, no, I was just thinking about the concert. Azu-chan is so handsome and cute I just can't get him out of my mind."

Minako laughed the same goofy laugh she always did when she was nervous about something. Michiru raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say. Anyway, this is the place."

Mina followed her into the door beneath the illuminated "Café" sign. She was immediately taken with the atmosphere of the place. Jazz music played over the PA system and abstract paintings decorated the walls. She smiled at the sight of flowers on each table and the smell of hazelnut and coffee in the air. Mina could get used to a place like this.

"So what can I get for you?" Michiru asked.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I can get…"

"Nonsense. I'm taking you out for your birthday, so I'm treating you and that's that."

Michiru's deep blue eyes looked straight into Mina's, causing her heart to skip a beat. Mina felt lost in those eyes, like a sailor lost at sea. Difficult as it was, she snapped out of her gaze.

"Sure. Thanks." She knew better than to argue with Michiru. "I'll let you decide what to order since you know the place. I'll go find us a place to sit."

"Great," Michiru smiled.

Another arrow through Mina's heart. _This is driving me crazy, _she thought. _I have to call someone I can confide in about this whole thing. _She desperately wondered who would be the least judgmental and wouldn't gossip as she took a seat at a booth in the corner of the room. It hit her. _Mako! It has to be her. She'd never judge. _Mina frantically found Makoto's name in her cell phone. Her anxiety built as more and more rings came. _She picked up!_ "Hi, this is Makoto Kino, I'm sorry I c-" Minako ended the call feeling ready to throw her phone against the wall. Who else could she talk to? Ami was busy with night school and Rei was busy with the shrine. That only left… _Nope!_

Mina looked up with a frustrated sigh and caught Michiru walking away from the counter. She waved her over to the table.

"It should be right out", Michiru said, setting her bag down.

"Thanks again. I really appreciate you taking me out tonight."

"Oh, that reminds me! Let's look at some of the photos I took at the concert. I'll frame you a copy or two once I get them printed."

Michiru grabbed her camera from her side and took a seat next to Minako. Mina swallowed hard. She thought she might have a heart attack it was beating so fast now. Michiru's flowery scent and soft skin were once again right beside her. She tried hard not to blush as butterflies filled her stomach and did her best to make conversation as Michiru flipped through the photos.

After a few more minutes the waitress walked up to the table, leading Michiru to move to the other side and put her camera away. Minako's eyes lit up when the waitress reunited her with her _true_ love: a delicious looking slice of layer cake topped with strawberries, flanked by two forks. Fittingly, the latte that came next had a heart drawn in the foam. Minako could scarcely contain her anticipation to dig in, looking at her food as though she hadn't eaten in days.

"It's fine, eat up."

Mina didn't hesitate to take up her friend's offer.

"Now there's the Minako I'm used to." Michiru quipped. "You really haven't seemed like yourself tonight."

"Well, to be honest, I've kind of had someone on my mind."

Apparently cake was Mina's truth serum.

"Right, Takuya Azuma."

"Pfff. Not him."

"Oh, so you're two-timing your idol boy? That's not very becoming of a young lady."

The two friends laughed and joked while they finished their food and drinks and got up to leave. Upon walking back out into the bitter cold, Minako stopped Michiru.

"You know… I just wanted to say thanks again for taking me to that concert tonight. It really means a lot."

"You're our leader. It's the least I can do." Michiru smiled. "By the way, you never told me about that guy you're interested in."

"Well, that's…"

"You're worse than Haruka at lying."

Michiru rested the same soft hand that had grabbed her earlier on Mina's cheek and leaned in. Before Mina could think to protest, she had a pair of pillowy and supple lips against her own. Michiru pulled away with a light smack and whispered in Minako's ear.

"Now, I hope that satisfies your curiosity. Was it everything you hoped for?"

No sooner than she moved away from Mina's ear did the throaty rumble of an Italian sports car come into earshot behind Michiru.

"Good night, Minako" she smiled.

"Yo!" Haruka waved.

Mina could barely get herself together enough to manage the timid little wave she did. She turned and started on her way home, still in disbelief over what had happened.

Haruka and Michiru sat in the idling car next to the tree-lined sidewalk.

"So what was that about?" Haruka inquired. "Am I in competition with that little kitten now?"

"You saw?" snickered Michiru. "Well, she _is_ the goddess of love. I just couldn't resist myself. I guess I'm still irresistible even after being with _you_ for all these years."

Haruka scoffed. Michiru kept teasing.

"Oh, someone's jealous? But didn't you share a tender kiss with a certain kitten yourself? Sometimes those kitties can be curious. That's all it was."

"And what about a little kitten like you?" asked Haruka, speeding away.

"Kitten?" Michiru grinned as she pulled Haruka's arm around her. "I'm a tiger."

Minako walked home under the autumn colored plum trees, bathed in the neon lights of the city.

_Well that was interesting, _she ruminated. It was a sweet moment, but Mina didn't see herself going the way of Haruka and Michiru. _It was fun to see things from their perspective, at least. _Trying to put together all the events of the night, a familiar voice called to her from her heels. _I knew I was being followed, _she thought to herself.

"So, this is Minako's 39845892nd first lo-"

Artemis couldn't get another word out before a shoe flew past his head.


End file.
